


Story Challenge: His Mate, Undead

by WritersObsession2002



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Mate, F/M, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/pseuds/WritersObsession2002
Summary: A story challenge for those interested in writing it:She's not human, nore is she an angel, reaper, or demon. No, she's something else -something that was never supposed to be created. A zombie. She's an intelligent zombie with no memories of when she was alive and hellbent on finding a cure for herself. And as if that wasn't enough? She's also a demon's mate.More details inside





	Story Challenge: His Mate, Undead

**Plot:**

After the Atlantic ship and Phoenix Project fail, the Undertaker still refuses to give up. Undertaker, like any good scientist, has learn from his mistakes though. So instead of putting his victim's life tape in eternal loop he traps the soul into the body, causing the life tape to have a 'sequel' so to speak.

It took many tries and experiments -apparently his personal zombies can't bleed, nore die from any wound (including being beheaded), their internal organs no longer function, their senses are completely cut off, and possess no past memories. And unfortunately they never last long, only a few weeks until their souls can no longer take the strain and break free.

But now he finally has his _almost_ perfect model -(your) OC- who has for some reason lasted months now. Undertaker even managed to fix her pretty little eyes and ears so that she can see and hear, although her other senses seem to be above Undertaker's current skill. Nonetheless, OC's sight proved to be special after her 'rebirth' -she can now see souls, the paranormal and under their disguises.

A reaper's eyes have always been eye-catching, in its bright green way, but they literary _glow_ for OC. She often can't stare at them for too long, lest she receives a headache. Their soul is very different, also. Very unlike a humans, who's different between white, grey, and to black with different shape and sizes. The only ones that are white are newborns or very young children. (All are located in the middle of the chest.) Meanwhile a reapers seem almost _transparent,_ and moves as if it's a ball of water instead of a mild glowing shape.

OC has never seen an angel, but the first time she lays eyes on a demon she's utterly terrified. For she doesn't see the human suit, but the true form. Moreover, it's almost like a raven's shadow overlaps the...thing that replaces the soul at times.

The demon isn't alone however -along with him is a child with the most intriguing soul she's ever seen for a human. It's surrounded in darkness -and for someone so young! She's seen lighter shades on despicable adults- but its core it's pure white. On top pf it all is some sort of purple mark. When she describes it to Undertaker later on, he explained that it's the Earl's contract with the demon.

She comes across the two a few more times, both with the Undertaker and without. Each time she get's more used to the demon's -who introduces himself as Sebastian Michaelis- appearance. Every time he stares at her, and quite literary though her soul (although she's never seen it herself. Apparently mirror don't reflect souls), and OC has a feeling that it isn't just because she screamed bloody murder when they first met. Although it certainly didn't help...

In any case, no body knows about OC's... _condition_ aside from herself and the Undertaker. But that changes one fateful day when she checks out the one room she isn't allowed in. The room that hides all of the failed - some completely dead and others _alive_ (or as alive as they can be)- experiments.

OC is horrified at the gruesome sight. The only reason why she stayed with the Undertaker is so that they could find a way to fix her, but to witness _this..._

If OC could, she would have puked and sobbed.

OC runs away (Undertaker said he found her as one of the diseased, one with no known family or friends! What if _she_ ends up like the others one day? Is that what Undertaker had planned for _her_ if she turned up a failure?), and with no one to turn to she flees to the Phantomhive Manor.

OC tells Ciel and Sebastian everything she knows, with no other choice least she ends up on the cruel and unforgiving streets, for their vow of protection and aid in uncovering what else the Undertaker lied about and finding a cure. Yet when Ciel and Sebastian rush to capture the Undertaker, he has already fled with all his belongings.

And that's how the Phantomhive staff grew by one, and the start of another grand adventure/mystery.

Now, if only Sebastian would crease to acting so strangely...

**Rules:**

**1.** Your OC can _not_ shy or insecure by nature. Seriously, a character with low self-estem _is not_ a good match with Sebastian. If she doesn't have a good head on her shoulders, and isn't afraid to speak her mind (however rare it was in the victorian era) she's going to be walked all over and Sebastian nore Ciel will respect her. Perhaps think of her like a Slytherin -she has her goals (to be really _alive_ again and find who she used to be) and will do anything she needs to in order to achieve them. Also, she is at least around eighteen years olds. Any other characteristics, likes and dislikes, past life, and appearance is completely up to you.

 **1.5** Your OC's limits/disadvantages: She can not physically feel (paranormals being the exception), smell, or taste anything. She can not eat, cry, or heal physically (on her own. See rule #4 for more information). She has no body fluids.

Advantage: Her unique sight (as mentioned in the plot), and the weather never bothers her. And anything else you may come up with.

 **2.** Keep all characters in character to the best of your ability. If you are unsure, read the fandom Wiki or even message me. I'll be happy to help.

 **3.** There is to be _no_ romance between Sebastian and Ciel, or Ciel and your OC. Furthermore, while you may mention pedophilia and rape/sexual harassment as an abuse, you may _not_ have it be acceptable or condoned.

 **3.5** The pairing (or main one) is Sebastian and your OC. They are mates (see rule #4.)

 **4.** Being "mates" is no "love at first sight" bullshit. It may drive Sebastian to do certain things (demonic instincts), it may cause them both to feel a sort of pull between them, but their emotions are their own. A mate is the most compatible for their demon, but doesn't mean that they don't have to work for a healthy relationship. Demons can physically heal their mates via saliva. Demons are generally ruled by their hunger, but a mate is there to ground them and keep them inline when needed. The Mating Bond isn't complete until they swap blood and intercourse has taken place.

 **5.** This is _not_ a crack!fic.

**Suggestions:**

***** Name the OC Rosalinda Wadsworth. Isn't it such a pretty, british name?

 ***** Have OC's case, with being Undertaker's only more-or-less successful experiment, be the result of being a demon's mate.

 ***** Have them bring in a reaper, perhaps Grell as the only willing one to work with a demon, for another opinion. Yet when he finds out that OC is Sebastian's mate...Hehe, well, let's just say that shit hits the fan real quick.

 ***** Make it so demons receive a power boost once they're mated.

 ***** OC doesn't have to be another maid. She could be a secretary or governess.

 ***** When the Undertaker finds out why OC is special he could try to track down others.

 ***** Don't have Sebastian realize that OC is his mate right off the bat, nore have him tell OC the truth just as soon. Add a little suspense!

 ***** Make OC's homeland somewhere other than Britain. Maybe America, but of course you'll have to change her accent. Then you could have Ciel, Sebastian (and maybe the rest of the staff?) travel over seas to find out who OC was before her sort-of-death.

 ***** The only solution could be that OC has to be angel blessed (so that her body returns to normal.) Why? Maybe because in order to turn into a demon you first have to drink demon blood and then immediately die (which is impossible for obvious reasons), and it's against the reaper's scared rules to touch a demon's mate soul. Of course, Grell wouldn't care but he's more inclined to reap OC's soul and run away with it. Plus, they deal with _souls,_ not _bodies,_ so Rosalinda would have to be reincarnated if anything.

 ***** Using the suggestion above, the gang could go on an angel-hunt. Wouldn't it be interesting for them to try to find an angel who's willing to help?

 ***** An angel's soul could be different colours.

 ***** Get OC, Sebastian and Ciel to tattle on Undertaker to William. Then all reapers could be ordered to capture the Undertaker and taken to the Head Reaper (or God?) for a trial.

 ***** Have Sebastian turn OC into a demon at the end.

 ***** Make the mating pull between Sebastian and Rosalinda grow insistent and agonizing the more it's ignored.

 ***** Mate idea: A mate 'grounding' and 'keeping their demon inline' is made possible by a mate's Binding, which is them voicing an order with a very strong emotion behind the words. It _only_ works if there an extremely strong emotion -the stronger the more powerful. And a command never lasts forever, however it can last for a longtime depending on how powerful the command is. A mate is also the only one who is safe from their souls being eaten by any demon. A demon finds their mate by either seeing _their_ mark on the mate (which appears wherever the first skin-to-skin contact is) or when they try to taste the mate's soul (aka kissing.)

 ***** Other story tittles -aside from _His Mate, Undead-_ are: _One Foot In The Grave,_ _Afterlife, Personal Hell, Poisonous Touch, Over My Dead Body, Simply One Hell Of A Mate, The Girl With Dead Eyes,_ and lastly _Life As A Zombie._

**_Please review or message me if you accept this challenge._ **


End file.
